Crazy Noon
by Harukaze Kagura
Summary: One-shot, Humor, no pair. Solar merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan sore ini. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada mereka semua sih? *summary as always…TT* *RnR?*


**BoBoiBoy Galaxy by Monsta Studios **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate: (Seriosly) T **

**Genre: Humor/Parody **

**Warning: AU, Teen!Chara, Elemental siblings, no pair, PwP (Pain without Plot), Nista!Solar #plak, garing segaring chicken skin ka ef ci, OOC maybe, miss typo, etc… **

**Oh, saya tegaskan fanfiksi ini no pair, tapi mengandung sedikit keambiguan(?) dan skinship, jadi jika ada yang merasa uncomfortable, silahkan tekan tombol back X'D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Well, enjoy~**

* * *

"Huh, akhirnya selesai juga," Solar menatap hasil penelitian dalam bentuk makalah yang sudah menyita hampir tiga jam waktunya dengan bangga.

"Oke, saatnya pulang," pemuda cahaya itu kemudian melepas jas laboratorium yang semenjak tadi pagi menempel terus di tubuhnya akibat penelitian projek sains yang tidak selesai-selesai.

Setelah menggantung jasnya di tempat yang tepat, Solar mengambil tas sekolahnya dan bergegas keluar dari lab karena hari sudah cukup sore.

Oh, sayang sekali pemuda jenius itu tidak menyadari ada yang _sesuatu_ menempel di belakang punggungnya…

.

.

.

"Taufan,"

"Oh, sudah mau pulang?" tegur Boboiboy Taufan, kakak kedua Solar, yang baru mau ke lapangan dengan menenteng skateboard seperti biasa.

"Iya. Kau sendiri?" tanya Solar.

"Aku masih ada rapat rutin club, sih. Di rumah sudah ada Ice dan Thorn, jadi kau makan malamnya di rumah saja," ucap Taufan.

"Oke, aku akan pulang setelah mengantar laporanku ke ruang guru," tukas Solar.

Taufan mengangguk, pemuda itu baru saja mau meluncur menuju lapangan jika saja manik safirnya tidak menangkap sesuatu yang aneh pada adik bungsunya itu.

_Oh, dan namanya juga Boboiboy Taufan._

Seringai jahil pun tidak luput menghiasi paras pemuda berelemen angin itu.

"Solar, tunggu!" Taufan buru-buru memanggil sebelum sang adik terlanjur melangkah pergi.

Solar kembali menoleh, apa masih ada lagi yang ingin kakaknya sampaikan?

"Kenapa, Fan? Aku-"

_Cup!_

"…"

Seolah tidak menyadari reaksi Solar yang seperti sudah kehilangan separuh jiwanya, Taufan tetap memasang senyum lima jari, "Hati-hati saat pulang ya," ucapnya ceria.

Solar mendadak _hang_ selama lima detik, dan Taufan masih setia dengan senyum andalannya.

Sampai akhirnya detik ke-enam…

"Apa-apaan itu?!" bentak Solar sambil menyeka pipi kanan bekas kecupan sang kakak dengan kasar.

"Lah, memangnya kenapa kalau aku mencium adikku sendiri? Aku hanya memberimu semangat. Soalnya akhir-akhir ini banyak orang mesum berkeliaran," sahut Taufan watados.

_Lihat siapa yang ngomong, sialan!_

"Oke lah, sampai nanti ya, SolSol~" sebelum Solar sempat memberi respon, si topi biru tua akhirnya meluncur dengan skateboardnya, hendak melanjutkan tujuannya menuju lapangan yang sempat tertunda beberapa detik demi memberi Solar satu kecupan seharga sebiji skateboard(?).

"Kenapa sih dia…" Solar yang sweatdrop akhirnya memilih untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Taufan itu memang dikenal paling suka melakukan kontak fisik dengan saudara-saudaranya, tapi Solar tidak menyangka kakak keduanya itu benar-benar mengecupnya di tempat umum seperti ini.

_Kalau ada yang lihat terus salah paham gimana, coba? Mana aku belum punya pacar lagi…_

.

.

.

Berusaha untuk melupakan keanehan Taufan, Solar dengan santainya menyusuri koridor sekolah, sesekali memperhatikan burung-burung yang hendak kembali ke habitat karena sebentar lagi matahari terbenam.

"Solar? Belum pulang?"

Solar menolehkan ke belakang, mendapati satu lagi kakaknya, yang identik dengan topi terbalik dan elemen tanah, tampak membawa beberapa buah dokumen yang mungkin laporan OSIS atau semacamnya.

"Baru mau pulang, nanti setelah mengantar makalahku," jawab Solar.

"Oh…" Gempa mengangguk, manik keemasannya kemudian memperhatikan punggung Solar lamat-lamat.

Dan tanpa ada yang menyadari, bahkan Solar sekalipun, senyum geli menjurus ke jahil menghiasi paras si pemuda tanah.

_Well, mungkin sekali-sekali berbuat jahil nggak ada salahnya kan?_

"Solar," Gempa tersenyum manis, kaki berbalut sepatu cokelat itu melangkah mendekati Solar yang tampak kebingungan.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Boboiboy bernomor urut tiga itu melingkarkan satu tangannya yang tidak memegang dokumen ke bahu Solar, dengan kata lain, memeluk Solar dengan lembut.

"Err…Gempa?" Solar tambah gagal paham.

"Kamu sudah berjuang keras. Pulanglah, dan hati-hati di jalan ya," bisik Gempa sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak sang adik dengan sayang.

"Oke…terima kasih…?" Solar menjawab bingung. Gempa memang kakak yang perhatian dan penyayang, seperti biasa.

Tapi…

_Kelamaan woy!_

Solar merasa sudah lebih dari tiga menit Gempa memeluknya sambil sesekali menepuk-nepuk pundak dan menghirup aroma tubuhnya.

"Gempa…? Aku harus pergi…" gumam Solar mulai merinding.

"Oh, maaf," Gempa akhirnya melepas pelukannya, dan Solar secara reflek menghela napas lega bak mangsa yang berhasil lepas dari predator.

"Ya sudah, aku duluan ya," Gempa tersenyum lagi kemudian beranjak menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

Solar menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil mengelus tengkuknya. Sepertinya bulu kuduknya berdiri akibat perbuatan Ketua OSIS tersebut.

.

.

.

Baiklah, Solar mulai merasa ada yang aneh.

Taufan dan Gempa bersikap tak biasa. Beberapa detik lalu juga dirinya berpapasan dengan beberapa orang siswa yang masih tinggal untuk kegiatan club, dan mereka semua menatapnya dengan aneh.

Solar mengerutkan kening, berusaha keras mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Solar sangat tahu dia tampan, _pake _banget malah. Tapi mereka tidak harus menatapnya seperti alien yang terdampar di planet asing kan?

Ayolah, yang tampan di sekolah ini kan juga banyak, meski memang tidak setampan dirinya sih…

"Yo!"

Solar hampir saja menjerit karena Gopal, salah satu teman dekatnya, tiba-tiba muncul dan merangkulnya tanpa permisi.

"Ngapain sih?" tanya Solar risih.

_Sekali lagi, Solar sama sekali tidak menyadari senyum jahil yang sempat ditunjukkan si gempal untuk sepersekian detik._

"Hanya mau menyapa saja," sahut Gopal ceria. Lengan besarnya semakin erat merangkul Solar, sampai pemuda itu yakin lehernya pasti akan remuk jika Gopal mengeratkan rangkulannya sedikit lagi.

"Gopal, aku masih harus ke ruang guru. Bisa lepasin kan?" ucap Solar kesal.

Gopal terkekeh, "Baiklah, sebenarnya sih aku cuma mau bilang…" Gopal kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Solar, "Hati-hati pulangnya. Di jalan banyak orang mesum loh,"

_Ctik!_

Oke, ini menyebalkan.

"Iya, iya! Makasih!" Solar akhirnya melepas paksa lengan besar temannya itu kemudian langsung melangkah menuju ruang guru tanpa memperhatikan Gopal yang mati-matian menahan tawanya.

Oh well, kapan lagi bisa mengerjai pemuda jenius yang otaknya kelebihan IQ itu?

.

.

.

"Huft, akhirnya sampai juga," Solar yang sudah memasuki ruang guru menghela napas lega.

Kali ini Solar benar-benar beranggapan letak laboratorium yang jauh dari ruang guru itu adalah sesuatu yang buruk.

"Kaizo-sensei, makalahnya sudah selesai," ujar Solar sembari menunjukkan makalah penelitian kimianya.

Kaizo, guru kimia yang kebetulan merupakan satu-satunya guru yang masih menghuni ruangan ini mengangguk, "Taruh saja di atas meja kerjaku," ucapnya.

Solar menurut, diletakkannya laporan berjumlah lebih dari 20 halaman itu di atas meja. Sekali lagi, helaan napas keluar dari si pemuda yang selalu memakai kacamata jingga itu.

Kaizo yang saat ini baru selesai mengutak-atik _printer_, mengerutkan kening melihat penampilan tidak biasa si bungsu Boboiboy.

Oke, setiap hari Solar memang selalu berpenampilan tidak biasa, tapi hari ini ternyata lebih tidak biasa lagi.

Kaizo menggelengkan kepalanya, ada-ada saja si bungsu Boboiboy ini.

_Baiklah, kurasa kali ini saja aku akan berbaik hati._

"Solar," pria kepala dua itu berjalan mendekati Solar yang baru mau berpamitan pulang.

"Ada apa, _sensei?"_ tanya Solar.

_Puk!_

Bukannya menjawab, Kaizo malah meletakkan telapak tangan besarnya di atas kepala Solar yang tertutup topi.

"Huh…?" Solar kembali _hang._

"Langsung pulang. Jangan singgah-singgah di sembarang tempat, apalagi pergi ke gang gelap. Itu bahaya, kau mengerti?" Kaizo mendadak memberi petuah sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Solar dengan sedikit kasar.

"Maksudnya apa sih?" tanya Solar bingung.

"Sudah, sana pulang," usir Kaizo, pria itu kini mendorong punggung si pemuda dengan terburu-buru.

Sekali lagi, Solar merasa otaknya mendadak lemot.

.

.

.

"Mereka semua kenapa sih?" Solar masih tidak mengerti kenapa tingkah laku orang-orang yang ditemuinya tadi begitu tidak wajar, bahkan Kaizo-sensei yang terkenal dingin dan hampir tidak pernah mau bersentuhan dengan siapapun juga ikut-ikutan bertingkah aneh.

Mungkinkah mereka salah makan?

Berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan keanehan teman dan saudara-saudaranya itu, Solar memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat pulang karena perasaannya mendadak tidak enak.

Saking buru-burunya, Solar sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran pemuda ungu berkacamata yang sedang menenteng bola basket, mungkin habis latihan club.

"Dia kenapa tuh?" pemuda berambut landak itu baru saja mau menyapa, tapi sesuatu yang menempel di punggung Solar membuat adik dari Kaizo itu terpana.

"Hoo…"

_Untuk kelima kalinya, seringai jahil kembali muncul._

"Solar!"

"Aduh! Apalagi sih?" keluh Solar, manik jingganya menatap kesal remaja berkacamata nila yang sudah menepuk pundaknya tanpa aba-aba.

"Mau pulang ya?" Fang, remaja pecinta donat itu menyapa santai.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku mau pulang?" Solar membalas ketus.

_Tak!_

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, pemuda bayangan itu dengan santainya menyentil dahi si cahaya, sukses membuat si pemilik dahi melongo dengan wajah yang 'sangat tidak Solar sekali'.

"Berhati-hatilah, di jalanan banyak orang mesum. Apalagi jam segini,"

Oke, Solar sudah tidak tahan lagi…

"Lepasin! Dasar sableng!" Solar menyentak lengan Fang yang merangkulnya dengan kasar kemudian langsung angkat kaki tanpa menunggu balasan dari si pengendali bayangan.

"Pftt…" Fang memandangi kepergian Solar sambil menutup mulutnya, tidak ingin kelepasan tertawa di lorong yang sunyi ini.

Kelihatannya donat lobak merah yang dia makan hari ini benar-benar membawa keberuntungan yang cukup sampai membuatnya berhasil menjahili si jenius yang suka tebar pesona itu.

Besok mungkin Fang akan beli satu lusin lagi…

.

.

.

"Dasar landak mesum. Kayaknya dia sudah overdosis krim keju," Solar akhirnya berjalan memutar melewati lapangan sembari bersungut-sungut karena perbuatan tidak wajar dari wakil Ketua OSIS tersebut.

_Duak!_

"Aduh!"

Saking tidak fokusnya, Solar sampai tidak bisa menghindari bola yang melesat dan mendarat dengan indah di ubun-ubunnya.

"Sori, Solar! Aku nggak sengaja," salah seorang pemain sepak bola yang diketahui menjadi pelaku peluncuran(?) bola sepak itu buru-buru menghampiri Solar yang masih meringis kesakitan.

Syukurlah Solar memakai topi.

"Solar, kau nggak apa-apa…ah…" Boboiboy Blaze, kakak keempat Solar yang berniat meminta maaf langsung salah fokus pada punggung sang adik.

_Baiklah, permintaan maaf seketika pindah haluan menjadi niatan jahat yang kentara sekali kelihatan dari cengiran jahil itu._

"Sori ya, Sol. Aku nggak melihatmu," Blaze berucap sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Duh, iya, iya. Aku juga salah karena melewati tempat ini…" ringis Solar, berharap tendangan itu bisa langsung membuatnya lupa akan segala perbuatan teman-teman beserta saudara dan gurunya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Sudah ya," pamit Solar, ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan sekolah ini karena lagi-lagi siswa-siswi yang masih ada di sana memperhatikannya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Solar!" Blaze buru-buru berlari mengejar si elemental cahaya.

"Apalagi sih, Blaze? Sudah aku ma-"

_Grep!_

"Pelukan minta maaf~!"

"GYAAAAAA!"

Blaze menerjang, memeluk Solar dari belakang dengan sangat erat, dan kali ini Solar sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan jeritannya.

"Berhati-hatilah, jalanan pas udah mau malam gini bahaya loh," ujar Blaze setelah melepaskan pelukannya. Pemuda api itu langsung pamit kembali ke lapangan, mengabaikan Solar yang hampir saja tepar dengan mulut berbusa akibat serangan tiba-tiba tadi.

.

.

.

"Oke cukup! Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka sih?!" jerit Solar frustasi.

Orang-orang itu bertingkah aneh, bahkan lebih aneh dari biasanya padahal biasanya saja mereka sudah aneh.

Solar mulai mencium adanya kejanggalan di sini, tapi apa?

Apa dia sedang dikerjai?

Tapi dalam rangka apa?

Solar akhirnya tiba di depan gerbang sekolah, dan untuk pertama kalinya pemuda itu merasa begitu bahagia hanya dengan menatap gerbang besar yang terbuka lebar itu.

Namun sayangnya, keberuntungan belum benar-benar menghampiri makhluk narsis satu ini.

"Ah…" Solar sudah tidak mau bereaksi lagi, karena kali ini dirinya bertemu pandang dengan satu lagi kakak kembarnya.

Yang sepertinya baru selesai membuang sampah dan hendak kembali ke dalam sekolah namun niatnya tertunda akibat kedatangan Solar kali ini.

Boboiboy Halilintar memicingkan matanya, dan syukurlah penglihatannya masih normal.

Ada _Sesuatu_ yang aneh, yang terpampang dengan jelas di punggung adik bungsunya itu.

_Si petir mendengkus, untung saja moodnya sedang baik._

Langsung saja pemuda merah-hitam itu mendatangi Solar yang masih terdiam di depan gerbang dengan tatapan ala anak kucing yang tersesat.

Halilintar berhenti tepat di hadapan Solar. Manik merahnya memicing, memandangi Solar dari ujung topi sampai ujung sepatu berulang kali seperti mesin pemindai.

"Apa sih?" Solar mulai risih. Bagaimanapun dia ingin cepat-cepat angkat kaki dari tempat ini sekarang juga.

"Murahan,"

_Jleb!_

Satu kata saja sudah membuat Solar merasa dadanya tertusuk pedang halilintar imajiner super tajam.

"Pulang dan jangan macam-macam. Jalanan jam segini banyak orang aneh," Halilintar langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa peduli dengan sang adik yang sebentar lagi tumbang akibat perkataan tajamnya tadi.

Baiklah, Solar meralat ucapannya.

Ini sih sudah bukan lagi kejanggalan.

"Mereka semua benar-benar sudah tidak waras!" Solar menjerit pilu tanpa mempedulikan imejnya lagi.

Persetan dengan itu, toh sekolah juga sudah sepi.

.

.

.

"Ada yang aneh dengan mereka, mereka semua pasti salah makan. Atau salah minum…argh! Terserah," Solar menggerutu sepanjang jalan, tidak lagi peduli dengan beberapa pejalan kaki yang menatapnya dengan heran, bahkan ada yang terang-terangan menertawakannya.

Otaknya sudah terlalu pusing untuk menjaga imejnya di depan umum kali ini.

Mereka mungkin saja sepakat mengerjainya?

Apa karena ulang tahunnya?

Oke itu tidak mungkin karena sekarang bulan November dan kalau memang dia ulang tahun, tentu saja keenam kakaknya juga sama dan berarti yang akan dikerjai itu bukan hanya dirinya seorang.

Perayaan atas selesainya projek kimia terbarunya?

Duh, kalau iya, kenapa harus melakukan pelecehan(?) padanya segala? Bahkan Taufan yang jahil dan Halilintar yang suka ngomong pedas juga tidak pernah memperlakukannya seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Au ah! Gelap!" Solar memutuskan untuk tidak akan memusingkan itu. Yang penting sekarang dia sudah di rumah.

"Assalamualaikum,"

"Wa'alaikumsalam…" Ice yang menyahut. Pemuda es itu sedang tiduran di ruang tamu sambil nonton _Stand-up Comedy_ yang tidak membuatnya tertawa sedikitpun.

"Mana Thorn?" tanya Solar sambil melepaskan sepatunya dan langsung menghampiri kakak kelimanya itu.

"Di dapur mungkin," Ice menjawab datar, manik _aqua_ itu sedikit melirik bingung ke arah punggung sang adik.

_Hee…Solar ternyata seperti itu ya…_

"Tunggu dulu," panggil Ice, masih dengan nada datarnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Solar yang baru mau melangkah menuju dapur.

"Temani aku. Aku nggak punya bantal," tanpa menunggu persetujuan, Ice langsung melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke pinggang Solar seolah sedang memeluk boneka beruang.

"Ada apa sih, Ice?" tanya Solar risih karena tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak akibat kuncian kakak biru mudanya ini.

"Mmm…kau tadi nggak apa-apa kan?" tanya Ice dengan mata terpejam.

"Hah?"

"Habisnya…aku dengar banyak orang mesum berkeliaran jam segini," gumam Ice yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai berkurang kesadarannya.

Solar menghela napas banyak-banyak.

_Bahkan Ice yang sudah di rumah pun bersikap seperti ini?!_

Kelihatannya memang ada yang tidak beres dengan hari ini.

Tapi syukurlah Ice langsung tertidur begitu memeluk Solar lebih dari 10 detik.

Setelah melepaskan lengan sang kakak dengan hati-hati, Solar buru-buru kabur sebelum pemuda berelemen es itu terbangun dan menangkapnya lagi.

Yah, bagaimanapun Ice itu tipe yang 'diam-diam menghanyutkan' sih…

.

.

.

"Benar-benar dah. Mereka itu habis kena pelet apa gimana sih…" keluh Solar setelah meneguk sebotol air dingin, ingin menyegarkan pikiran dari segala tindak-tanduk tidak wajar orang-orang yang ditemuinya tadi.

"Solar, kamu sudah pulang rupanya,"

Solar menoleh ke arah pintu dapur, mendapati kakak keenamnya, Thorn yang juga partnernya di pertarungan.

"Makan malam jatahmu ada di lemari makan, ambil saja kalau sudah lapar," ucap Thorn.

"Iya, aku makan sebentar lagi…" desah Solar sambil meneguk air dinginnya sekali lagi.

"Kamu kenapa, Solar?" tanya Thorn.

"Ah…tidak apa-apa. Yang kenapa-kenapa mungkin orang-orang itu," jawab Solar lelah.

"'Orang-orang itu'?" beo Thorn bingung.

"Iya, kakak-kakak kita, sama Gopal, Fang, dan Kaizo-sensei. Ugh, mereka semua bersikap sangat aneh," jawab Solar frustasi.

"Ohh…" Thorn mengangguk, entah paham atau tidak, tapi kemudian kelereng hijau yang sudah bulat itu semakin membola begitu Solar membalikkan tubuhnya, hendak mengambil satu lagi minuman dingin dalam kulkas.

"Solar!" jerit Thorn.

"Huh? K-kenapa?" kaget Solar, kali ini Thorn menjerit seolah melihat ada ular melingkar di wastafel.

"Itu kan kertasku. Aduh, aku pikir hilang!" Thorn buru-buru mencopot sepotong kertas karton yang sejak tadi menempel di bagian belakang jaket Solar tanpa disadari oleh si pemilik jaket.

"K-kertas?" Solar melongokkan kepalanya, penasaran akan tulisan dari kertas karton putih berhias tinta hitam tebal tersebut.

"What…"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Solar _hang over._

"Jangan bilang tingkah mereka semua tadi itu disebabkan oleh kertas kampret ini…" desis Solar tanpa ekspresi.

Kertas laknat, nista, luar biasa menghina.

**MASIH SUCI  
Takut diculik, hiks ="(**

Hanya dua baris, lima kata, satu emotikon. Singkat, padat, jelas.

"Thorn…kenapa kau bisa punya kertas semacam ini?" tanya Solar dengan senyum berkedut-kedut.

"Oh~ itu buat salah satu hiasan drama panggung minggu depan. Kertas itu rencananya mau dipasang di depan bangunan 'biro jodoh' milik Suzy," jelas Thorn dengan wajah polosnya seperti biasa, "Tapi…kayaknya aku salah mengira jaketmu di mesin cuci itu spanduk buat hiasan jadi…"

Thorn menggetok pelipisnya sendiri disertai satu kedipan mata dan senyum imut ala karakter _moe._

"Maaf ya, Solar~" ucapnya penuh aura inosen.

"Ahh…" Solar mendadak memutih.

"Harga diriku…habis sudah…"

"Waaa! Solar! Kamu kenapa? Weeeee! Jangan menjadi debu! Om Thanos kan udah kalah!" jerit Thorn panik karena tiba-tiba saja tubuh sang adik perlahan berubah menjadi serpihan putih yang terbang tertiup angin.

"Hweeee! Solaaaaaar!"

Dan semenjak itu, Solar benar-benar tidak keluar dari kamarnya dan hanya mau berbicara pada Cattus selama satu minggu.

.

.

.

**TAMAT  
****(dengan amat sangat tidak elitnya)**

* * *

**Aloha~~ diriku kembali membawa humor mwahahahaha~**  
**Kangen menistakan Solar~ mengingat makhluk ini udah tampil keren di fanfict saya yang satu lagi *nunjuk DL*, dan saya juga merasa menistakan SolSol itu asik juga ya UwU #tendang **

**Fanfict ini terinspirasi dari fanfiction serupa dari fandom Kuroko no Basuke, dan saya kepikiran bikin versi Solar mungkin akan lucu wahahahaha~ XD**

** Tapi jangan salah paham ya. Ini nggak ada unsur Yaoi/Shounen-ai sama sekali. Semua yang di atas itu hanya sekedar 'kejahilan' mereka akibat kertas Thornie yang nyasar.**  
**Makanya di atas udah saya ingatkan, ada skin-shipnya, tapi tetap no pair apalagi yang aneh-aneh. X'D**  
** Maaf ya Sol~ nanti sebagai gantinya kamu bakalan keren deh di FF sebelah. Nyahahaha #tembakansolar**

** Silahkan yang berkenan, bisa memberi kritik, komentar, atau jeritan(?) di kotak review ya.**  
**Saya pamit undur diri dulu, sampai jumpa lagi di fanfiction berikutnya~ XD**

** Review?**


End file.
